


Small Things

by LadyDanger420



Series: Hunters AU [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dan being a good boyfriend, F/M, Gen, Romance, Trans Dan Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: A collection of little moments in Dan and Angie's relationship
Relationships: Dan Phantom/Angela "Angie" Mikaelsen
Series: Hunters AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528325
Kudos: 5





	1. Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of ideas for little things that I can't work into bigger pieces so they'll go here for now.

Dan opened the door quietly, stepping in to see Angie lying on her back, a pillow held loosely over her face by one arm.

"Hey angel, how ya feelin'?"

Her reply was muffled by the pillow, but still understandable.

"If you pulverized my ribcage I'd probably get at least an hour, right?"

He chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

She pulled the pillow off her face to squint at him in irritation. "I've been nearly disemboweled and I don't think that hurt as much as this."

Dan hummed quietly, nodding in sympathy. "Well, good news, I managed to pick something up for you." He grinned, holding up a grocery bag with a carton of chocolate ice cream inside.

Angie's eyes widened and she made grabby hands towards him. "You, Daniel Masters, are a hero and a _saint_. Get over here so I can kiss you."

That actually got him to laugh as he made his way over to their bed, handing her the pint of ice cream and a spoon before sliding into bed next to her. "You're the first and _only_ person to say so, but I'll take it." He hummed, pulling her into his lap and placing a heated hand on her abdomen.

"Holy _shit_ , he's a living hot pad too. Take notes, fellas." Angie grinned, her commentary distorted by the spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "But really, babe, thanks."

"S'nothin, angel. I know how bad cramps can get sometimes." He shrugged, placing a kiss on her cheek as she snuggled against him, offering him a bite of ice cream.


	2. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie sleeps in. Dan has an interesting way of waking her up.

Peeking into their bedroom, Dan grinned when he saw Angie still asleep, nearly buried under the blankets. Sneaking closer to the bed, he muffled a snicker as he stopped next to her.

Holding one hand up, he focused for a few seconds before a pale blue shimmer covered it.

At which point he shoved his now-icy hand down the back of her shirt.

Angie shrieked in surprise, bolting upright and summoning her sword. Dan yelped and vanished, reappearing in the kitchen. Angie leapt out of bed, slamming the door open and running out into the kitchen, still wielding her sword.

"DANIEL, YOU HAVE CROSSED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!" She yelled, dramatically pointing at him with the blade from the other side of the counter.

"I made breakfast!" He wheezed, waving his hands in surrender. There were indeed two plates of pancakes set on the island, sliced strawberries on one stack just like she liked.

She squinted at him suspiciously, slowly lowering her arm before finally dispelling the sword. "You live, for now."

"Thank you, my most gracious lady." He bowed dramatically, unable to hold back a snicker.

Even on a "calm" morning, things were certainly never boring.


End file.
